Saint Seiya Hades Chapter Sanctuary
by Alfa Lazcares
Summary: Eres Saga de Geminis y la Guerra Santa contra Hades esta a punto de comenzar. Elige tu propia aventura.


Helou!

Sip, yo sé que una vez más me he desaparecido del planeta Tierra, pero así es la vida :P En esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fanfic del tipo de "Elige tu propia aventura"

Es que me dejaron hacer tal cosa para la escuela… y dada mi falta de ideas, pensé que sería buena idea usar a Saint Seiya. ¿Quién dijo que la escuela y Saga de Géminis no se mezclan? :P jejeje.

En fin, espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER:**

¡Aún no son míos! Caray, qué bodrio… ¬¬… pero ya caerán, ya caerán, y podré encadenar a los Gemelos a mi cama, y Milo paseará en paños menores por mi casa y Camus me enfriará las chelas… y yada yada yada…. Por el momento aún son de Mr. Kurumada-sama-sensei. Yo no más los uso (mmm) pa un rato de sano entretenimiento.

**Alfa Lázcares**

**ADVERTENCIA**

Nadie puede escapar a su destino.

Porque el destino ya está escrito.

Porque las decisiones que se tomen, al final, llevarán siempre al mismo resultado, si es esa la voluntad de los Dioses.

Esta historia está basada en los personajes y la historia original del señor Masami Kurumada. Uno de sus mayores y más exitosos proyectos: Saint Seiya.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de los Santos durante las interminables doce horas que pasaron durante la última Guerra Santa en contra del Dios del Inframundo: Hades? Aquí intento descubrir las opciones a las que se enfrentó uno de los más poderosos Santos de Orden de Atenea: Saga de Géminis.

**1**

Han pasado solamente algunos meses desde que moriste. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora puedes abrir los ojos? Te preguntas si eso es en realidad estar muerto, pero no. Sabes que no es así. Has muerto una vez y sabes lo que se siente. Además ahora tienes los ojos abiertos. Aunque eso no ayuda de mucho, lo único que está frente a ti es una pared negra. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Respiras. Sientes tu corazón latiendo de nuevo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estás vivo de nuevo? Estás seguro de que sigues en la tumba. Levantas los brazos, y empujas. Sabes que la tapa de la tumba se puede correr, así que eso haces. Escuchas. ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que lo hiciste? No quieres pensar en eso en este momento. Ahora la luz entra por la rendija que has logrado abrir. Empujas un poco más. Aire fresco entra a tu tumba y respiras profundamente. Con dificultad te incorporas. Sí, te encuentras en el mausoleo del Santuario. A tu alrededor se encuentran las tumbas cerradas de tus compañeros. Aquellos que murieron en la guerra que tú mismo provocaste: Saga de Géminis. De pronto un sonido, y otro, y otro. Las tumbas de tus compañeros se están abriendo, justo como tú hiciste con la tuya. Esperas, pero no desde tu lugar, sino que te levantas. Vistes una túnica mortuoria griega. Sales de tu tumba, mientras observas con interés las miradas desconcertadas de aquellos que han despertado también: Camus, Shura, Deathmask, Aphrodite y… Shion. Esa es una sorpresa. Nadie dice una palabra, sólo se miran unos a otros. Tampoco tienen tiempo de decirse nada, todos pueden sentirlo. Hay una presencia en el lugar, y son capaces de reconocerla. Tus compañeros de levantan y forman una fila a tu lado. Shion te mira sin decir palabra. Esperan atentos hasta que lo sienten. Es el cosmo de Hades, Rey de Inframundo. ¿Acaso es ya hora? ¿Se ha roto el sello? Es evidente que sí. Asumes, acertadamente, que esa es la razón por la cual ahora están vivos de nuevo.

Hades no pierde tiempo en detalles o explicaciones. Confirma que él los ha vuelto a la vida y que tienen una misión que cumplir. Tienen doce horas para llevarle la cabeza de la Diosa Atenea. Su recompensa será una nueva vida. Vida eterna.

_**Si decides aceptar la propuesta de Hades, pasa a la página 2**_

_**Si decides negarte, pasa a la página 3**_

**2**

El silencio que reinó durante algunos segundos, fue roto por la tranquila voz de Shion. Los miró a todos y aceptó, sin pestañear, la propuesta de Hades. Así que ahora, enfundados en unas sápuris del ejército de Hades, se dirigen a todo correr a las Doce Casas. Los templos que alguna vez juraron defender son ahora los lugares en los que deberán matar a sus compañeros sobrevivientes y llegar lo más pronto posible con Atenea para asesinarla. Matarla. Matar a Atenea, matar a la Diosa. Matar a la única mujer que puede enfrentarse a Hades. Firmar la sentencia del mundo. Es necesario. Es necesario. Tus compañeros corren a tu lado. No se han dicho ni una sola palabra. Levantas la mirada. Allá, al final de la Calzada Zodiacal puedes ver un poco de las Estancias de Atenea. El Templo Principal, en donde descansa la Diosa. Te preguntas de dónde sacarás la fuerza y el coraje para lograr la misión. Te preguntas si tus compañeros se darán cuenta de lo que están a punto de hacer. De Camus, Shura y Shion, no dudas. Ellos lo saben. Aphrodite y Deathmask te preocupan. Quizá ellos de verdad lo crean. No. Imposible. Cuando obtuvieron sus armaduras, tantos años atrás, juraron lealtad a Atenea. Ella es su Diosa. Su única Diosa y la única a la que siempre van a proteger. Por eso tienen que llegar con ella. Para salvarla, para advertirle. Así tengan que pasar por encima del cadáver de sus compañeros, tienen que llegar a ella. Pero no para matarla, como han hecho creer a Hades, si no para salvarla. Para despertar la armadura de Atenea, el arma más poderosa con que cuenta la Diosa para el momento en que se enfrente con el Dios del Inframundo.

Han llegado. El primer templo, el de Aries, se encuentra frente a ustedes. Te detienes y esperas la señal de Shion. El antiguo Patriarca te mira a los ojos. Asientes. Esperas junto a Camus y Shura en tu lugar mientras Shion se adelanta con Deathmask y Aphrodite. Por el momento sólo queda esperar.

_**Pasa a la página 4**_

**3**

No. Imposible. Podrá ser el Dios del Inframundo, pero su propuesta es inaceptable. No pueden sencillamente traicionar a su Diosa. No. Ya lo han hecho una vez, al menos tú lo has hecho ya, sin embargo, antes de morir, le pediste perdón y ella te lo concedió. No. No te vas a dejar seducir por la promesa de una nueva vida. ¿Para qué? Estás convencido de que ya has vivido la tuya.

Hades no duda en sonreír, o al menos eso es lo que te parece que hace. Una suave risa inunda el lugar por breves instantes. Luego el silencio. La voz de Hades es calmada, suave, armoniosa incluso. Les dice que entiende sus razones. Que sabe que hicieron un juramento. Pero también que ya están muertos. Y que la muerte es la salvación. Nadie dice nada, pero no puedes evitar mirar a tus compañeros. ¿La muerte es la salvación? No estás del todo seguro, pero sí sabes que al menos para ti fue un alivio.

Hades continúa hablando. Les dice que esta es la oportunidad que tiene él de empezar un mundo nuevo. Que además, en la muerte, todos encuentran descanso, paz, alivio a su sufrimiento. Les dice que todas las personas en este mundo son infelices. Tú lo fuiste, no lo puedes negar. Desde el momento en que naciste conociste el sufrimiento del riguroso entrenamiento al que te sometieron sin siquiera preguntarte. Miras de reojo a Shion. Luego piensas en tu hermano gemelo que sufrió el mismo destino que tú, y aún uno peor cuando lo encerraste en Cabo Sounión.

Pero si tu hermano murió en ese momento, entonces quizá sí encontró el descanso y la paz que tú nunca encontraste. Entonces piensas en el yugo bajo el cual mantenías sometido al Santuario, a tus compañeros. Estás seguro de que le habrías hecho un gran favor a Aioria si en su momento lo hubieras matado en lugar de dejarlo sufrir como lo hizo.

La muerte es la salvación. En la muerte se puede encontrar la paz que no se encuentra en vida. Quizá Hades tenga razón. Miras a tus compañeros. Ninguno de ustedes muestra alguna emoción. Asienten. Shion se adelanta y le dice a Hades que tiene razón, y que le juran lealtad. Acto seguido todos se arrodillan y pronto se ven cubiertos por una Surprice del ejercito de Hades.

No tienen mucho tiempo. En doce horas deben regresar con la cabeza de Atenea. Corren. Deben atravesar cuanto antes los doce templos. El primero es Aries, y está justo delante de ustedes. Shion se adelanta. Es natural, Mu es alumno suyo. Tú te quedas atrás con Camus y Shura. Por el momento tienen que esperar.

_**Pasa a la página 4**_

**4**

Y como era de esperarse, Mu no los va a dejar pasar así como así. La batalla comienza. Maestro contra alumno. Mu contra Shion. No. Mu contra Aphrodite y Deathmask. Pero Mu está demasiado sorprendido. De todas las personas a las cuales pensó que algún día podría enfrentar, tenía que ser precisamente su maestro, al que jamás contempló. Su maestro. Aquél al que Saga había asesinado 13 años atrás. ¿Qué hacía aquí y ahora? ¿Por qué había regresado? A matar a Atenea. Mu no iba a permitirlo, así que en contra de todos sus principios, desobedeció a su maestro. Pero eso no le sirvió de mucho. El ataque de Aphrodite y Deathmask fue inesperado. Pero no lo suficiente y pudo detenerlos. En un arranque de furia, los envolvió en una de sus mejores técnicas, y los desapareció de ese lugar. De nuevo quedaban sólo Shion y él.

Miras a tus compañeros. Es hora de hacer acto de presencia. Asientes y los tres corren hacia el lugar. Y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, atacan a Mu. El joven está sorprendido, no esperaba que también ustedes estuvieran involucrados. Pero no hay tiempo para eso. Atacas, atacas de nuevo. Debes pasar por ese templo y llegar con Atenea. Atacas aunque una parte de tu corazón se rompa con cada golpe. En realidad nunca tuviste nada en contra de Mu. Era tu amigo, tu compañero de armas, y, en cierta medida también tu aprendiz. Shion no ha dicho ni hecho nada desde el momento en que comenzaron a atacar, pero finalmente los detiene. Decide que ha sido suficiente así que inmoviliza a Mu. Te quedas quieto, mirando al Patriarca, y notas, además, que algunos espectros de Hades los han comenzado a seguir. Seguramente Shion también lo sabe. Te arrodillas delante del Patriarca mientras él les pide que sigan avanzando. Que no se detengan, y que deben regresar lo más pronto posible con la cabeza de Atenea.

Camus, Shura y tú asienten. Él se hará cargo de Mu. Sin mirar atrás, y pretendiendo que desconocen el hecho de que los están siguiendo, emprenden la carrera hacia los templos. Tauro es el siguiente.

_**Si quieres enterarte de lo que pasa en la Casa de Tauro pasa a la página 5**_

_**Si prefieres seguir corriendo hasta el templo de Géminis pasa a la página 6**_

_**5**_

Seguramente Aldebarán sabía que iban en camino. De hecho no hay duda de ello. Lo notas al momento en que pones un pie dentro del Segundo Templo. Aparentemente está vacío, pero pronto detectas, aunque muy levemente, la presencia del guardián. La potente voz de Aldebarán los recibe. Les pregunta cuáles son sus motivos para traicionar a la Diosa. Les señala el hecho de que el Reloj de Meridia está ahora encendido. Les hace notar que tienen sólo doce horas para llegar hasta Atenea. No lo sabían, pero no les sorprende. La carrera fue contra reloj desde un principio. Te niegas a hablar, pero Shura lo hace por ti. Le dice a Aldebarán que es inútil tanta palabrería, que van a pasar, así tengan que matarlo. Aldebarán se pone en guardia, aunque eso es apenas perceptible. No va a ser fácil pasar por encima de él, pero tienen que hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste. Miras a tus compañeros, ellos están listos. Sabes además que los espectros los han seguido, y que se encuentran ocultos, en algún lugar del templo, esperando y observando. Maldices mil veces en tu mente, pero por el momento no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Asientes. Sin mediar palabra, Camus, Shura y tú atacan. Sin embargo, por una razón que ni tú mismo puedes llegar a comprender, no atacan con todo su poder. Un golpe aquí, una pequeña explosión de cosmo por allá y listo. Logran distraer a Aldebarán el tiempo suficiente para pasar. Saben que en algún momento se verán obligados a matar a alguno de sus compañeros, pero en la medida de lo posible, intentarás evitarlo. Y al parecer es lo mismo que opinan tus compañeros. Corren. Corren tan rápido como sus piernas se los permiten y en menos de un minuto llegan a la salida del Templo. No se detienen. Aún les faltan 10 casas más por recorrer. Empiezan el ascenso por las interminables escaleras. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se detienen. Confiabas que Aldebarán podría detener a los espectros que los han seguido, pero no ha sido así.

Aldebarán ha muerto.

Pasó tan rápido que probablemente nadie más se dio cuenta del suceso. Sólo tú. Tus compañeros han seguido corriendo. Cierras los ojos y aprietas los dientes. Lanzas una pequeña plegaria a Atenea para que ayude a Aldebarán durante su travesía por el Hades. La rabia amenaza por tomar el control, pero no lo permites. Corres de nuevo, esperando que esta sea la primera y única muerte entre tus compañeros de Orden.

_**Corre hasta el Templo de Géminis que se encuentra en la página 6**_

**6**

Tu antiguo Templo no se encuentra ya tan lejos. Alcanzas a distinguirlo ahora. Corres aún más rápido sin siquiera darte cuenta de ello. Al fin te encuentras al pie de la entrada. Shura apunta que el lugar debe encontrase vacío. Tú no estás tan seguro, así que entras caminando con cuidado. No detectas ninguna presencia y eso logra que te confíes. Empiezas a correr. Si el lugar de verdad está vacío, deben atravesarlo lo más rápido posible para no seguir perdiendo tiempo. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucede. Un laberinto de luz y sombras se levanta. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tú eres el único capaz de crear tal ilusión. Pero no te detienes, sigues corriendo aunque sabes cuál será el resultado. La luz de que logras ver delante de ti lo confirma. Aparentemente debían estar fuera del templo, pero no. Se encuentran de nuevo en la entrada. Es cierto, alguien ha recreado tu ilusión. Y en tu mente se presenta un nombre. No dices nada, sólo vuelves a entrar al templo y corres. El laberinto de nuevo. Mentalmente llamas al responsable de tal ilusión. No es necesario, de pronto, frente a ti, distingues tu armadura. El ropaje sagrado de Géminis, en el cuerpo de otra persona. Shura y Camus están sorprendidos. Ellos desconocen la existencia de él. Les dices que se vayan, que tú te quedarás a pelear. Shura y Camus dudan, pero tú les ordenas que se marchen. Y así lo hacen. Esperas a que estén lejos y hablas. "¿Con el permiso de quién has venido a este lugar?" Y entonces esa voz que pensaste que jamás volverías a escuchar te responde: "Con el permiso de la misma Atenea, ¿de quién más?" No puedes creerlo, pero es verdad. Esa persona que porta ahora tu armadura es tu hermano gemelo: Kanon de Géminis. Lo pensabas muerto, pero está aquí, ahora, defendiendo tu templo. Defendiéndolo de ti. Atacas, esto es inaudito. No puede estar pasando, no puede. Pero te das cuenta de que has atacado al aire. Kanon no se encuentra físicamente en ese lugar. Está usando tus propias técnicas de ilusiones. Atacas de nuevo. Necesitas saber por qué, y si en verdad es sincero en lo que dice. Si de verdad está ahora toda su lealtad con Atenea. No tardas nada en localizarlo. Está en las estancias del Patriarca. Reúnes todo tu poder. Si Kanon es lo suficientemente bueno como para usar tu armadura, entonces sobrevivirá al ataque. "Galaxian Explosion" Y toda la energía de tu cosmo se dirige a velocidades increíbles al máximo Templo. Escuchas el estallido y la ilusión del laberinto desaparece. Caminas a la salida del Templo. Sabes que tu hermano sigue vivo. Admiras su coraje. Y le agradeces mentalmente que se haya presentado a defender el templo de Géminis en tu lugar.

_**Corre hasta el templo de Cáncer en la página 7**_

_**Llega al templo de Leo en la página 8**_

**7**

Cáncer. Otro Templo que debería estar sin guardián, pero no lo está. Te das cuenta de inmediato. El lugar hiede a muerte. Pero sigues corriendo hasta que delante de ti, se presenta el _Yomotsu_. La entrada al Inframundo. Y el responsable de tal cosa no es Deathmask, lo sabes muerto. ¿Es acaso otra ilusión? El responsable tampoco es Kanon, de eso estás seguro. Los cadáveres los rodean, y no tienes tiempo de quitártelos de encima uno por uno, así que lanzas otro _Galaxian Explosion_. Te deshaces de la ilusión y continúas corriendo con tus compañeros, pero sabes que quien ha creado tal ilusión no los dejará pasar tan fácilmente, y cuando menos te das cuenta, estás en medio de otra. Han estado corriendo en círculos, perdiendo el tiempo. Han estado corriendo en círculos en la palma de Buda. Ahora sabes quién es el responsable: Shaka de Virgo. El guardián del sexto Templo quiere retenerlos ahí un rato. Está jugando con ustedes. No puedes permitirte seguir el juego. Concentras tu cosmo una vez más. Tu poder llega a la casa de Virgo. La ilusión desaparece. Tienen que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible así que corren de nuevo. Pero son alcanzados por una de las mayores técnicas de Shaka… Y todo se desvanece por un momento.

_**Pasa a la página 8**_

**8**

Shaka les hizo un favor. Al atacarlos creó una distracción para ustedes. Se ocultan dentro del Templo de Cáncer el tiempo suficiente para que los espectros que los han estado siguiendo les den alcance y los pasen. Comienzan ahora ustedes a seguirlos. Y en una distracción de los tres hombres que se mantienen atrás, los atacan y los matan. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto, y esa es una buena arma. Así podrán hacerse pasar por tres espectros, usando sus detestables Sapuris. Corren con el resto de los aliados de Hades hasta el quinto Templo, el de Leo. Aioria está ahí. Dejan que los espectros se hagan cargo. No están seguros de poder engañar al de Leo, probablemente él se dará cuenta de que están entre los espectros, pero quizá no lo note de inmediato y puedan usar ese pequeño momento de duda.

Un espectro, llamado Raimy de Gusano ataca al León. No es un buen ataque, y piensan en la baja calidad de los espectros de Hades, pero como habías supuesto, Aioria está distraído. Los espectros usan el momento para pasar junto al de Leo. Ustedes pasan también. Ahora estás seguro de que Aioria los ha reconocido, pero no importa. Por el momento está ocupado con Raimy.

Pero con Shaka no va a ser tan sencillo. Lo sabes. Tus compañeros también. Probablemente no saldrán bien librados del sexto Templo.

_**Sigue corriendo, el Templo de Shaka está en la página 9**_

**9**

Virgo. Al fin han llegado. Puedes notar la destrucción que tu ataque causó al templo de Shaka, pero sabes que el guardián está ahí. De nuevo dejas que los espectros se encarguen. Atacan a Shaka todos juntos, y tú no puedes evitar sonreír con ironía. Ni todos los espectros juntos serian capaces de hacerle un rasguño al gran Shaka de Virgo. Un ataque simple, y todos los espectros caen, menos ustedes. Entonces decides que es suficiente y atacas junto a tus compañeros, nada más para hacerte notar. Shaka sonríe. Sabía que no habían muerto. Sorprendentemente han logrado hacerle un rasguño, y por ese motivo, y el hecho de que son tres Santos Dorados, los deja pasar. Dudas pero no dejas que se note. Asientes y comienzan a caminar a la salida. Shaka no se ha movido de su posición de flor de loto. Los espectros intentan seguirlos, pero en un instante, Shaka los elimina. De un solo golpe. Antes de morir les dice que la vida eterna no se le concede a un humano. Tiene razón. Sabes que la prometida vida eterna de Hades es una mentira.

Shaka los llama y se detienen. Les pregunta sus verdaderos motivos. La razón por la cual han decidido unirse a Hades. Contestas que lo que en verdad quieren es la cabeza de Atenea. Si tan sólo supiera. Shaka cierra los ojos. Esperaba otra respuesta. Les dice que entonces no tendrá más remedio que pelear contra ellos. Y los conduce por el templo hasta el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos. Cierras los ojos un momento. Shaka sólo los llevaría ahí por un motivo: está listo para morir.

El lugar es hermoso, no puedes negarlo. Pero sabes que pase lo que pase, Shaka va a morir ahí. Lo miras. Está listo. Camus y Shura no dudan ni un segundo en comenzar el ataque. Shaka es hábil, esquiva un golpe tras otro y logra contraatacar. Te preguntas si tienes una oportunidad en el momento en que Shaka se recupera del ataque. Te preparas y lanzas tu poder. Quizá fue iluso de tu parte el pensar que podrías matar a Shaka limpiamente, de un solo golpe. Además, prefieres ser tú quien lo mate, para que seas tú quien lleve esa carga de conciencia, y no tus compañeros. Pero no es tan sencillo. Tu _Another Dimension_ no logra más que debilitarlo un poco más.

Shaka se levanta. Tus compañeros están listos para atacar de nuevo. Pero los detienes. Sabes que si continúan así, el de Virgo se verá obligado a invocar una de sus más grandes técnicas, el _Tenbu Horin._ Y si hace eso, su única oportunidad para vencerlo será usar la técnica prohibida para los Santos Dorados. La _Athena Exclamation_…

¿Qué hacer?

_**Si decides usar la técnica prohibida, la **_**Athena Exclamation**_**, pasa a la página 10**_

_**Si prefieres esperar y continuar atacando a Shaka pasa a la página 11**_

**10**

Miras a tus compañeros. Saben lo que implica el usar la Athena Exclamation: perder su orgullo como Santos Dorados. Pero también saben que eso lo perdieron en el momento en que aceptaron la vida prestada que les concedió Hades. Y todo es por Atenea. Sabían que algo así podría pasar, así que están listos. Siempre lo estuvieron.

Shaka ya los tiene dentro de su técnica, en un lugar en que el que no existe el tiempo ni el espacio. Estás decidido a hacerlo, y a pesar de que es atacar a traición, Shaka lanza el primer golpe. Su técnica consiste en dejarlos sin sentidos, uno a uno. Y ahora que lo ha hecho, has perdido el habla. Camus la vista, Shura el oído. No hacen nada para defenderse de ese ataque. Es lo menos que le deben a Shaka dado que están a punto de asesinarlo con una despreciable técnica. Se incorporan con cuidado, y toman la postura de trinidad necesaria. La técnica consiste en explotar al máximo su cosmo, y concentrarlo los tres, al mismo tiempo, en un solo punto: Shaka.

Están listos. Mientras reúnen su poder, Shaka los observa sin decir o hacer nada.

―¡_Athena Exclamation_!

Suena al unísono, y toda la energía se dirige a Shaka. Apenas puedes ver, la luz es muy intensa, pero sabes que Shaka no ha intentado defenderse. La explosión es tan potente que los arroja en direcciones opuestas. Todo el lugar está cubierto de tierra, polvo sin asentar. Casi esperabas que la fuerza de la explosión los liquidara a ustedes también, pero no es así. Están vivos.

Te incorporas con lentitud. Camus y Shura también se están levantando. Shaka está ahí. No puedes creerlo. Lo miran caminar al centro del Jardín, a donde se encuentran los árboles gemelos. Lo observas dibujar letras en los pétalos. Shura se acerca para darle el golpe final, pero no es necesario. El alma de Shaka, que se había quedado un momento más, desaparece.

Shaka está muerto.

_**Pasa a la página 12**_

**11**

No. Imposible. No pueden hacerlo. La _Athena Exclamation_ es una técnica que prohibió la misma Atenea. Ella, la Diosa de las Guerras Justas, sabe que es completamente injusto que tres Santos Dorados ataquen a una sola persona al mismo tiempo. Por eso decretó que no se podría usar tal técnica: nunca. En caso de hacerlo, los Santos responsables serían vistos como unos cobardes, en sus tumbas no se encontrarían ni sus nombres, perderían su orgullo como Santos Dorados, serían recordados por la traición y olvidados sus valores. Y un Santo Dorado es 99% orgullo.

No. Imposible. Pero Shaka no pierde el tiempo y comienza a atacarlos. Su _Tenbu Horin_ es una técnica que consiste en quitar los sentidos del contrincante uno a uno, hasta matarlos. Y ya ha lanzado el primer ataque. El primero de sus sentidos se ha desvanecido. Se incorporan con dificultad. Su orgullo como Santos Dorados es lo único que les queda. O quizá ni siquiera eso, por haberse unido a Hades. Sabían que algo así podría pasar, pero por más que lo supieran, no significa que estuvieran del todo preparados para ello. Además, esta vez significaría en serio matar a uno de sus compañeros. Hasta ese momento se habían mantenido sin asesinar a ninguno. Y Shaka los ataca una vez más. Otro sentido perdido. Más debilidad, pero eso no les impide incorporarse de nuevo, aunque no hacen nada por defenderse. En cierto sentido, sienten que lo merecen. Shaka les pide que lo ataquen, pero ustedes no pueden hacerlo. Entonces el de Virgo ataca una vez más. No pueden seguir así por más tiempo. Shaka sigue pidiéndoles que lo ataquen. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Debe haber una razón, por algún motivo los llevó a ese lugar, y no era sencillamente porque supiera que iba a perder la batalla contra ustedes tres. De pronto sientes que lo has comprendido. Shaka podría viajar al Inframundo, podría alcanzar la octava conciencia. Aquella que le permitiría estar vivo en el Hades, para ayudar a Atenea en su lucha contra él. Pero sólo podría llegar al Arayashiki estando en una situación extrema… como al borde de la muerte.

Shaka ataca de nuevo, ahora les ha quitado cuatro de sus cinco sentidos. Miras a tus compañeros y les pides que lo hagan. Ustedes tienen que llegar con la Diosa y no podrán hacerlo si dejan que Shaka los mate ahí. Con mucha dificultad se incorporan, y toman la postura de trinidad necesaria.

―¡_Athena Exclamation_!

Suena al unísono, y toda la energía se dirige a Shaka. Apenas puedes ver, la luz es muy intensa, pero sabes que Shaka no ha intentado defenderse. La explosión es tan potente que los arroja en direcciones opuestas. Todo el lugar está cubierto de tierra, polvo sin asentar. Casi esperabas que la fuerza de la explosión los liquidara a ustedes también, pero no es así. Están vivos.

Te incorporas con lentitud. Camus y Shura también se están levantando. Shaka está ahí. No puedes creerlo. Los miran caminar al centro del Jardín, a donde se encuentran los árboles gemelos. Lo observas dibujar letras en los pétalos. Shura se acerca para darle el golpe final, pero no es necesario. El alma de Shaka, que se había quedado un momento más, desaparece.

Shaka está muerto.

_**Pasa a la página 12**_

**12**

Rabia. Eso es lo que sientes en el momento en que salen del Jardín y entran de nuevo al Templo. Para su sorpresa Aioria, Mu y uno de los Santos de Bronce están ahí. Te diriges a Mu y le entregas el Rosario de Shaka. Lo miras a los ojos mientras se lo das y enciendes un poco tu cosmo. Mu te contesta. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Aioria te ataca, a ti y a tus compañeros. No lo culpas, si tú estuvieras en su lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo. Acabas de asesinar a un hermano. Mu intercede y le pide que se detenga, pero el León está furioso contra ustedes. Te levantas, ya no te queda mucha energía, pero eres capaz de detener el _Lightning Bolt_ que Aioria te ha lanzado. No puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tienes que llegar con Atenea, ya casi no queda tiempo. Pero no va a ser fácil, porque Milo de Escorpión ha llegado, y de nuevo, sin preguntar nada, los ataca. Sabe lo que ha sucedido, todos lo saben. Y una vez más no puedes culparlo, pero de verdad tienes que irte. Te incorporas y sin que se dé cuenta, lo atacas. No pretendías matarlo, sólo quitarlo de tu camino, y Milo sale vivo. Está ya visto que no los dejarán seguir avanzando. Miras a Camus y Shura. Ya lo hicieron una vez, pueden hacerlo de nuevo. Adoptan la pose de la _Athena Exclamation_. Y Milo, Aioria y Mu hacen lo mismo. Están preparados para enfrentar sus poderes. Quizá así no haya necesidad de matar a Atenea, ella morirá junto con todo el Santuario gracias a la explosión. El Santo de Bronce les pide que se detengan, pero no hacen caso. De nuevo el _Athena Exclamation_ resuena. Sus energías chocan, pero milagrosamente alcanzan un balance. Shiryu les habla, les dice que es inútil seguir con eso, que se detengan, pero no hacen caso, no pueden. El más mínimo movimiento y la energía que por el momento parece controlada al centro, se dirigirá a algún bando. Pero no pueden quedarse así por siempre. Shiryu hace una locura. Suma su poder al de ustedes. Morirá, lo sabes, no está usando una armadura dorada. Pero logra lanzar la energía al cielo, causando el derrumbe de la ya maltratada casa de Virgo. La explosión es inmensa, pero mucho menos dañina que la anterior a la que se vieron sometidos. Todo se vuelve negro un momento.

Cuando reaccionas, sabes que todos han sobrevivido, menos, quizá, el Santo de Bronce. Milo te ha encontrado y está a punto de atacarte de nuevo. Te resignas. Que así sea. Pero una voz conocida lo detiene. Es Atenea, que ha ordenado que los lleven al Templo principal. Miras a Aioria y a Milo, ninguno está de acuerdo, pero es una orden y no se negarán. Quisieras recorrer tú mismo el camino hasta el templo principal pero no te crees capaz. Tienen que ayudarte. Es Mu quien te lleva. Pasas semi inconsciente la mitad del camino. Y cuando llegan arriba, eres arrojado al suelo junto a tus compañeros.

Abres los ojos, y ves a Atenea y a su lado a tu hermano. La Diosa te sonríe. Te dice que Shaka le ha mandado un mensaje antes de morir, y que ahora entiende todo. La miras incrédulo mientras te incorporas un tanto. Te pide disculpas por todo lo que han tenido que pasar. No puedes creerlo. La Diosa lo sabe ahora y no te otorga su perdón, si no que es ella quien te pide que la disculpes.

Entonces la mujer se dirige a tu hermano, y le pide que te entregue el cofre que sostiene entre sus manos. Kanon se acerca a ti, y tú apenas puedes creer que sea él, luego de 13 años. Pero él es incapaz de sostenerte la mirada. Debes estar en un estado detestable. Tomas el cofre que te ofrece y lo abres. Abres la boca, completamente asombrado por el contenido. Dentro está la Daga Dorada. Un arma diseñada para matar Dioses. Un arma que conoces muy bien porque alguna vez intentaste usarla para matar a Atenea.

Esa era la misión desde un principio, pero no puedes creer que ahora te lo esté pidiendo ella:

―Toma esa Daga Dorada, Saga, y mátame. Así terminará todo su dolor y sufrimiento. Mátame.

_**Si decides obedecer a Atenea, pasa a la página 14**_

_**Si no puedes hacerlo, pasa a la página 13**_

**13**

No puedes. No importa que sea una orden directa de tu Diosa, no puedes hacerlo. Bajas la mirada y sueltas la Daga. La dejas caer. Silencio es lo único que se puede escuchar. Atenea toma tu mano, y tú la miras. Ella sonríe y te pide disculpas. No debía haberte pedido una cosa así. No a ti. Sabe que tu mayor cargo de conciencia es el haber intentado matarla cuando era una bebé. Ahora que te pidió repetirlo, se da cuenta de su error. Sin embargo, te dice que tiene que hacerlo. Que tus compañeros comprenderán, que es necesario y que te agradece todo lo que tú y tus amigos han tenido que pasar para llegar con ella. Niegas con la cabeza. Es lo único que puedes hacer. Ella vuelve a sonreír y una lágrima cae de sus ojos. Es una divinidad, sin embargo está encarnada en una muchachita de 14 años. Está asustada. No es para menos. Tú lo sabes, has estado en la misma situación. Ya te suicidaste una vez.

Ahora todo pasa en cámara lenta. La miras sujetar con firmeza la daga, respirar hondo por última vez, cerrar los ojos… y atravesarse la garganta. Un grito con forma de su nombre sale de tus labios mientras intentas, en vano, detenerla.

El cuerpo de la mujer yace ahora en un charco de sangre. La Daga está a su lado. Tu hermano mantiene la cabeza agachada. No tienes el valor de voltear a ver al resto de tus compañeros, pero sabes que todos están llorando, que todos lamentan que haya tenido que terminar así. Dejas caer los hombros, sin fuerzas. Bajas la mirada. Está hecho. La misión está cumplida. Parece injusto, pero así tenía que ser. Así tenía que ser. Así tenía que ser…

_**Pasa a la página 15**_

**14**

Las manos te tiemblan, pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Y ninguno de tus compañeros va a detenerte. No ahora. No que ya saben la verdad. Miras a la mujer que se encuentra arrodillada frente a ti, tomando tus manos. La Daga Dorada brilla entre ellas. Por un momento te pierdes en el brillo y en los recuerdos de la última vez que la tuviste entre las manos. Pero debes dejar de hacer eso. Debes dejar de pensar. Esta es tu última misión y la vas a cumplir, pase lo que pase. Cierras los ojos, y cuando los vuelves a abrir, las lágrimas apenas te dejan percibir la tenue sonrisa que Atenea te dedica. Respiras profundamente, aunque al hacerlo sientas que tus pulmones colapsarán. No lo piensas más. Te sueltas de las manos de la Diosa, y con todo el coraje que no sabes de dónde has podido sacar, lo haces. Clavas aquella Daga en el corazón de la encarnación mortal de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y las Guerras Justas. Parece que todo pasa en cámara lenta. Miras el cuerpo de la mujer desvanecerse y caer hacia atrás. Tu hermano te mira mientras tú clavas los ojos en la Daga ahora cubierta de Sangre. Con rabia la arrojas lo más lejos que puedes.

Detrás de ti escuchas el llanto de tus compañeros. Te escuchas a ti mismo, y a tu hermano. Dejas caer los hombros, sin fuerzas. Bajas la mirada. Está hecho. La misión está cumplida. Por la razón que haya sido, lograste sacar la fuerza, el valor y el coraje necesarios para asesinar a tu Diosa. Todo para ayudarle. Todo para que Hades no tenga posibilidades de ganar. Parece injusto, pero así tenía que ser. Así tenía que ser. Así tenía que ser…

_**Pasa a la página 15**_

**15**

La Diosa ha muerto. Pero el peso está en los hombros de todos. Levantas la mirada. Tu hermano sigue ahí, de pie. Tus compañeros también. Te levantas aunque tu cuerpo se está negando a responder. Kanon te entrega una manta que momentos antes había usado para recoger algo de la sangre de Atenea. Asientes. No puedes decir nada más. Miras a tus compañeros. Camus y Shura están en peores condiciones que tú, pero se levantan. Sin mediar palabra con los sobrevivientes te das la vuelta y comienzas a correr. Casi no hay tiempo, y deben ir al castillo de Hades. Tu trabajo ha terminado aunque quisieras poder ayudar más.

En el santuario Milo, Aioria y Mu se miran unos a otros. Esperan un momento antes de comenzar a seguirlos. El lugar de batalla se ha desplazado a los dominios de Hades. Kanon irá también… después.

Shion llega al Templo Principal. Kanon se ha encargado de retirar el cuerpo mortal de la Diosa y lo espera. El antiguo Patriarca del Santuario le sonríe. El trabajo del Gemelo de Saga no ha terminado todavía.

Shion mira la estatua de la Diosa. Utiliza un poco de Sangre de Atenea y su cosmo. Una técnica que sólo es aprendida por los lemurianos. Una técnica tan sólo utilizada en situaciones de emergencia, como esta, en que Atenea debe enfrentarse a Hades.

Por esa única razón tuvieron que pasar por aquella odisea. El cosmo dorado del Patriarca inunda de luz el lugar. Momentos después, su cosmo se desvanece. En el lugar de la enorme estatua de Atenea se encuentra una pequeña representación de la diosa. Es una armadura. La armadura que Atenea deberá portar cuando despierte en el Inframundo, para enfrentarse a Hades. Es misión de Kanon llevarla al mundo de los muertos.

Shion muere.

Y tú también. De nuevo. Hades sabe que en ningún momento pretendieron asesinar a la Diosa, pero valía la pena el intento, al menos para menguar las fuerzas de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. La guerra en el Inframundo ha comenzado, pero tu papel en ella ha terminado, por el momento.

Camus, Shura, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shion y tú cumplieron su última misión: obtener la Sangre de la Diosa para despertar su armadura. El futuro ahora se encuentra en manos de los sobrevivientes a esta Guerra Santa.

**Fin**

**Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter Sanctuary**

Millones de disculpas por no haber contestado aún muchos reviews a mis otras historias, pero… psss no sé, como que siempre que lo he intentado algo se me atraviesa y no lo he hecho. Pero créanme que leo todos y cada uno de ellos y que de verdad me interesa conocer su opinión al respecto de mis debrayes.

Pues nada, nos vemos en mi siguiente debraye existencial. Cuidense mucho, pórtense bien mal.

Alfa Lázcares


End file.
